ponies_of_sunbayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ponies of Sunbay Wiki
Ponies of Sunbay presents: A Christmas Back in Time Joanna Ong Prolouge Snowflake ran out from her Magic Lab. “I got it!” she shouted happily. “Got what?” asked Moonbeam, her 18 years old brother. “Yeah, what?” asked Sunlight, her 15 years old sister. “Princess Stardust is going to The Land of Unicorns?” asked Sunshine, her BFF. “The Pony Hoovesball Championship is out again?” asked her other BFF, Raindrop. “You all know that I love it!” “No,” said Snowflake. “ It’s a Time Traveller!” “Wow!” said Sunshine. “How amazing!” Miss Goldi, Snowflake’s singing teacher gave Snowflake a compliment. “Lovin’ it!” cried Sunlight .“OMG!” gasped Raindrop. “Bravo!” said Heart. “Why did you create it?” asked Moonbeam curiously. “I created it because Christmas is around the corner. We all don’t know the true meaning of Christmas, so I’m gonna find it.” “I know,” said Moonbeam camly. “Why?” asked Snowflake impatiently. “Because of the presents!” Moonbeam said triumply. “Of course not!” “Silly, is about Santa Claus!” claimed Sunshine. “It should be about something or someone called Christ .” Snowflake explained. “That’s my sis!” exclaimed Moonbeam as he hugged Snowflake tight. “Bye!” I’ll tell you the meaning of Christmas once I come back! It might take quite a while, about three years.” She said as she and her friends stepped into the Time Traveller. “We’re going to the past!” Chapter 0ne Ponies in Betlehem Snowflake weared her tiara as her friends buckled their bracelets on their front hooves. Then Snowflake buckled her seatbelt, and her friends followed. “Blast off!” Snowflake shouted. Then her horn glowed as she pressed the blast-off button. Three minutes later, the Time Traveller landed and dissapeared after the Ponies got off. “Is that normal?” asked Garden. “Of cour- where are we?” replied Snowflake. “We are in…I don’t know,” said Raindrop. Suddenly, Snowflake looked up. “Humans!” she screamed. Then she and her fellow friends ran to a building and hid when everybody found them. “Who are you?” asked a kid. “What are you all doing in Betlehem?” “I am Sunshine Beamer,” replied Sunshine. I’m a Unicorn. These are my friends, Heart Lovia, Raindrop Flowfresh, Garden Rosemary and S…” she was interuppted by a small girl. “Where are you from?” she asked in a tiny voice. “We are from Sunbay, the largest country in Fantastia,” replied Heart. “Raindrop and I are the Pegasuses, Sunshine is a Unicorn and Garden is a Pony. We…” there was a sudden blue glow from Snowflake. “I am Princess Snowflake Winter Iceberg, a Artificial Princess Wingahorn from a born Pegasus, and I am the Princess of the Snow, Ice and the Elements of Love.” She introduced herself. “We are very pleased to meet all of you.” “Wow, a Princess?” asked a young student. “Yup.” Snowflake and her friends excused themselves when they saw a small inn. Exausted as it was evening, the friends ran to the inn. “Hi, Mr,” said Snowflake. “I would like to sleep in… Where do animals sleep in?” “In the manger,” said the innkeeper. “It’s there.” Snowflake broke open her purse and threw a thousand bucks in to the innkeeper’s hands and ran in. Her friends followed. Suddenly the inkeeper gasped “Who are they…” “I’m out for it,” Snowflake said. Then she flew over the gate and hung her tiara and clothes in a bucket. Her friends knew “I’m out for it.” means that that pony is really tired. “Why don’t we practise our power kicks?” asked Garden. Then she picked up a piece of wood and punched it. Three seconds later, it broke in to many pieces. “Well,” said Snowflake. “They aren’t many people here, because only we are here. So…” Suddenly, the sapphire snowflake shaped began to shine mildly. Then it shined so bright, when you looked at it you’ll be blinded. “Err…Is that normal?” asked Heart. “It’s super-rare!” explained Snowflake. “Only when really special people or ponies are going to be born soon in our place, it will shine! But this time, is beyond it’s limits! Look how bright it shines!” Then the crown forced the Ponies up to the roof. “It wants us to spy somebody down there,” explained Snowflake. She leaned over and saw the innkeeper and two people. One was a pregnant woman on a donkey and the other was a man holding the donkey’s bridle. “We only have the stable,” Snowflake heared the inkeeper say to the two people. “That’s the only suggetion, Joseph,” the pregnant woman said to the man. “Okay.” The couple went in, leaving the donkey outside the stable. Suddenly, the man saw the Ponies. “Who are you?” he asked. Chapter Three The Wait is Over “Aren’t they the Ponies that came over to Betlehem just now?” the pregnant woman told the man. “Oh!” the man replied. “One of them is a Princess name Snowflake.” “Yeah,” said Sunshine. “She’s here.” “Err… What are you all doing in the stable?” asked Snowflake. “Aren’t you human?” “Yeah, but there are no more inn rooms,” explained the man. “Anyway,” said the pregnant woman. “I am Mary, and this is my husband, Joseph.” “Nice to meet you,” Heart said. “Joseph is so handsome…” Snowflake pulled Heart away. “She… always does stuff like this,” she said, a little embarred. “What are you all doing here?” asked Mary. “We came here to find the true meaning of Christmas.” Raindrop declared truimphly. “What is Christmas?” asked Joseph. “We’re from the future,” Snowflake whispered to Raindrop. “Oh, yeah, is… really a secret,” Sunshine said to Mary and Joseph. “Oww…” Mary whined softly. “What’s wrong, P.W.? asked Garden. “What’s P.W.?” asked Snowflake. “Short for Pregnant Woman,” replied Garden. “That’s natural,” Snowflake told Garden. Then she began scolding Garden. Suddenly, the crown began to glow super bright, brighter than the one before. Mary and Joseph didn’t notice, though Mary was whining even louder. Snowflake closed her eyes, shut her ears, and waited. And that’s when she heard the crying of a newborn baby. Chapter Four The Supernatural Baby “Wah… wah…” Snowflake looked behind her back and saw a baby crying. “It’s a boy!” Mary said. “Cutie, alright,” said Sunshine admiringly. “He looks like a hoovesball star!” Raindrop said. “He loves to POW!!!” exclaimed Garden. “He’s the perfect one for me…” sighed Heart dreamingly. “What’s his name?” asked Snowflake. “Jesus,” replied Mary. “Jesus?” Snowflake asked. “Isn’t it Mr. Handsome?” asked Heart. “Or more like Sweet Cutie Love?” asked Sunshine. “Come on,” Raindrop said. “Jesus is a great name. Now be quiet.” “Huddle!” Heart shouted. Then the four Ponies huddled. “Tommorow we’re gonna’ find the true meaning of Christmas.” she said. But Snowflake wasn’t listening. She was carefully analizing the specialities of baby Jesus with her magic. “Mabye HE is the meaning of Christmas!” Snowflake declared. “He?” laughed Garden. “He’s a baby!” Excluding Snowflake, the others giggled quietly. Snowflake sighed when her eye glanced at a box-the storage for animal food. Then her magic zoomed baby Jesus into it. “This thing must go somewere around here, a little back there. A little right there and.. done,” Snowflake took out her tiara. As she levitated her pure white horn, a sapphire blue magic glow came out on Jesus as Snowflake put him on her wings. “I’ll be back soon,” she told the couple. Then she flapped and set of in the moonlight. As she flew through the nightsky, Snowflake gazed up at the stars and the moon. Then she shot a glance at Jesus as she flew through clouds and stars. Finally, at the level of the moon, she settled on the moon and saw a shiny star. That star glows brighter than the other stars. Mabye I should check out on it. Snowflake thought. Then she glowed and got her majestic Crystal Hooves back. She trotted on the clouds and dashed to the star. Then she dashed back to the stable when she heard the sound of donkeys-and humans! “I better go now!” Snowflake zoomed down as fast as her Crystal hooves could bring her. Chapter Five Shepards in the Stable Snowflake landed on the grown as light as a feather. At her front were four boys, or, men carrying sheeps and rounding up some cattle. She flew at light speed to the star and found out it was glowing brighter then anything on the stable. She flew like a comet to the stable, let down Jesus and told them about some men walking to the manger when they came in. “Who are you?” asked Joseph, a little surprised. “We are… er… the… er… shepards… er… from… the field…er..nearby…” babbled the tallest shepard. “And… why are you here?” Snowflake asked in her most “detective voice”. “When we were taking care of our flocks, angels decended from a shiny, glowing star. It shone at this manger and they told us to come here to see a saviour of the earth,” explained the shortest shepard. “Anyway, I heard the news of five fantasy ponies here. One is a princess. It must be you.” “Yes, its me,” Snowflake replied. Then she saw Garden coming forward. “I don’t think that person is here,” said Garden. Then she patted Snowflake on her back. “Snow, you better go to sleep,” she said. “Yes, GG,” said Snowflake. Suddenly, Heart took a microphone from her bagpack and began to sing some crazy song “I have some boyfriends, one name Joseph, One name tall shepard, all my rent!” She shouted the word love and it filled the manger untill Snowflake shot a keep-quite spell at her. Category:Browse Category:Thanks! Category:Help Category:RETURN